Neomuna Manhi Saranghanjwae
by mako47117
Summary: Akhirnya Jaejoong kembali. Namun keadaan sudah tidak seperti dulu. Ia tahu, ia bukan lagi tuan muda. ia tak lagi punya rumah. Bahkan gelar sarjana belum sempat ia raih. Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, A Yunjae story.


**Title** : **Neomuna Manhi Saranghanjwe****  
Author** : mako-chan**  
**

Rating : T to M

**Disclaimer** : DB5K Milik SM & C-JES Entertainment. Dan Fanfiksi ini milik saya, dari kepala saya, dan dipersembahkan untuk para cassie, juga semua reader dari fandom manapun.

**Warning: YAOI****,**** BoyXBoy, ****very explicit**** (not in this chap)****,**** Typo, ****bahasa ****abal dan bermajas. Not beta-ed or self edited, so please tell me if you found any misstype. Satu lagi—dan yang paling penting!—FF INI HANYA FIKSI, Dan tidak terjadi di dunia nyata.**

well, happy reading minna...

* * *

**Neomuna Manhi Saranghanjwae**

**Mako-chan's present**

**The Sin of Loving That Person a Lot (Yunjae Ver.)**

**Chapter I**

**The Proloque : a Loner**

* * *

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "_Here I Come,_" lirihnya. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu kembali melangkah, menyeret roda-roda mungil travel bag di belakangnya bergulir menuju sebuah taksi yang _stand-by_ di depan pintu kedatangan luar negeri.

"Tolong ke alamat ini, Ahjusshi," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas. Sopir taksi mengangguk, dan tak lama kemudian taksi pun meluncur menuju pusat kota.

* * *

**.:mako-chan:.**

* * *

Jaejoong terperangah mendapati rumah di depannya. Pagar kayu yang seharusnya menutupi seluruh muka rumah, kini reyot, lapuk, bahkan sebagian besar hilang. Membuat rumah besar tak berpenghuni itu terlihat mengintip dari tempatnya berdiri. Jaejoong melangkah lebih dekat. Berharap rumah itu bukanlah rumah yang ia tuju. Direnggutnya tanaman rambat yang menjalari papan nama.

Tangan penuh surai tanaman liar itu mengerat. Bergetar.

_Keluarga Kim._

**KRIEEEEEET**

engsel berkarat yang lama tak terbuka menjerit. Gerbang lapuk maha megah mengayun ke dalam. Menyentak serbuk-serbuk kayu hingga beterbangan membentuk kepulan.

Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar.

Sebagian besar dinding bangunan menghijau oleh tanaman rambat, sedang pada bagian yang tersisa... usang . Tembok menghitam mengintip dari celahnya. Menunjukkan bangunan ini pernah terbakar.

Jantung Jaejoong berdentam menyakitkan. Berbagai pertanyaan timbul secara serentak, membuatnya pusing dan mual. Pikiran-pikiran buruk menghambat nafasnya. Tapi bisa saja mereka sudah pindah ke suatu tempat, pikirnya menguatkan diri. Walau ia tahu kemunkinannya kecil, ia menanamkan keyakinan itu. Bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mereka baik-baik saja... Benar kan?

"_ Cho-chogiyo..._" Tetes air mata Jaejoong luruh saat berbalik, membuat Orang yang kini di hadapan Jaejoong terdiam sesaat melihat sisa cairan bening yang terus jatuh. "Kim Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi, kan?" orang itu kembali bertanya.

"_A-ahjusshi..._"

* * *

**.:mako-chan:.**

* * *

Roda-roda mungil di bawah _travelbag_ bergulir, bergeretak, sesekali terhentak oleh bebatuan di sepanjang jalan. Kim Jaejoong melangkah gontai. Mata lebarnya menyorot kosong, menghiraukan Dinding air mata rapuh melapisi indra hampir-hampir mengganggu pandangan.

_... Tuan dan Nyonya Kim meninggal dalam kebakaran setahun yang lalu..._

Isakan hampir lepas dari kerongkongan si namja cantik begitu mengingat potongan perkataan ahjusshi yang dulu merawat kebun rumahnya. Ia kini sebatang kara. Kekosongan meradang, rasa sesak menghimpit mendapati dirinya kehilangan. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_... Pengacara Kang datang seminggu penuh setelah pemakaman, untuk menanti anda. Tapi kemudian, tepat seminggu setelahnya, ia memberiku nomor teleponnya untuk diberikan kepada anda," ucapnya seraya menelusupkan gumpalan kertas ke tangan Jaejoong. "Temui dia nak... Beliau ingin memberikan Hak anda." Ditepuknya bahu Jaejoong lembut, sebelum akhirnya menjauh. Meninggalkan sosok cantik didepannya seorang diri. Namja berkepala empat itu masih ingat tabiat tuan mudanya. Dan ia yakin yang dibutuhkan tuan muda Jaejoong saat ini hanya meninggalkannya sendiri. Untuk menjernihkan pikirannya._

**BRUK!**

Kenyataan tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersentak. Ia jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Seseorang didepannya membalikkan badan. Seorang namja kekar yang bertubuh besar. Gurat terganggu terbaca jelas di wajahnya. "**YAK**!," namja gahar itu berseru, tapi begitu melihat paras seseorang yang tadi menubruk punggungnya, ekspresinya berubah. "Hei... Nona manis. _Gwaenchana_?"

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Duka membuatnya berdiri gontai, merasa malas meladeni apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan beranjak pergi tanpa membalas ucapan namja kekar tadi. Namja tak dikenal itu menggerutu, lalu kembali berpaling pada teman-temannya. Tapi dalam beberapa detik pikirannya berubah. Ia berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan berniat mengikuti si namja cantik tadi.

* * *

Jalanan berubah lengang. Jaejoong tak tahu ia berada dimana, dan tak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya ingin melangkah. Bebatuan belah tampak ditata berbaris melingkar besar di bawah kakinya. Mengingatkannya pada jalanan-jalanan kota london masa dulu. Bangunan bangunan rumah berjajar, saling berdempetan di kiri-kananya. Tiang demi tiang lampu dilewati. _Apa ia ada di kota lama saat ini?_ Ntah, ia malas menatap bentuk bangunannya. Yang ada di otak namja cantik ini hanya kilasan-kilasan wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia kira selama ini mereka marah karena ia tak memberi kabar. Saat itu ia kehilangan seluruh kopernya di London. Paspor, dompet, _ID Card_, handphone, bahkan notebook, semuanya raib. Saat ia mendapatkan semuanya kembali setahun kemudian, ia memang mendapati puluhan pesan masuk ke handphonenya. Dengan semangat, mengetik pesan-pesan berisi penjelasan, tapi sayangnya tak pernah mendapatkan balasan.

"Hei! Ku bilang berhenti! Apa kau tuli!" suara itu mengusik Jaejoong bersamaan dengan hentakan di punggungnya. Membuat tubuh gontainya berbalik secara paksa. Namja kekar berbadan besar sedikit tersentak melihat wajah Jaejoong. Tapi ia menguatkan hati dan mundur selangkah. Dalam hitungan detik, pisau lipat teracung pada Jaaejoong. Jaejoong mendapati nafas orang itu memburu. Rasa panik menjalar si namja kekar begitu Jaejoong tak bergeming dengan mata bulatnya yang nampak kosong, seakan-akan tubuh besar dan kekarnya tembus pandang. Di puncak kepanikkannya, ia merampas koper Jaejoong, menendang dada namja cantik itu.

"Hei! Kau! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Seruan membuat namja kekar itu tersentak dan segera kabur dari sana.

Langit terasa berputar di mata Jaejoong. Ia terbatuk hebat oleh tendangan di rongga dadanya hingga tergolek telentang di jalan bebatuan yang dingin. Ia merasa mendengar seruan yang tak tertangkap jelas di telinganya. Yang ia dengar hanya derap langkah serta geretak roda yang diseret menjauh dan satu derap kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Satu per satu serpihan putih muncul dari kekosongan langit kelam. Bagai kapas yang menari-nari di antara kegelapan. Perlahan-lahan bergoyang turun hingga serpihan itu mendarat di bulu mata Jaejoong. Sensasi dingin serupa terasa di pipinya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup pakaian. _Hujan salju..._, batinnya. Tapi hanya rintihan yang tergumam di bibir. Hingga satu wajah masuk ke jarak pandangnya yang tergolek menatap kubah angkasa. Wajah dengan bibir hati penuh dengan mata setajam musang. Salju di bulu mata Jaejoong mencair. Bayangan itu memburam. Bersamaan dengan itu, kesadaran Jaejoong pun menyurut, hingga menghilang sama sekali.

"A-Appa..."

* * *

**TBC... or End?**

* * *

**The sin of loving that person a lot yunjae ver.** fanfic ini ada versi lain, Jongki aka HunHong ver(Jonghun Hongki, seperti biasa..) haha #ngakak

satu judul, dengan cerita sama sekali berbeda. salahkan kegilaan mako pada lagu itu. Yang pengen ngerti lagunya kaya apa, silahkan.. FT Island-The sin of loving that person alot / Love Sick. sukur-sukur primadonna bisa bertambah lagi. hahah #ngakakkayang

sekali lagi,

* * *

**TBC... or End?**


End file.
